Small computer system interface (SCSI)-attached storage (SAS) systems have become increasingly popular, especially for enterprise environments and other large environments in which large amounts of data storage space is desirable. A SAS system can include initiator devices, expander devices, switches, and target devices. An initiator device is a controller that may be part of a host computing device to which data storage space is to be made available. A target device is a storage device, such as a hard disk drive, or an array of storage devices. An expander device permits multiple target devices to be connected to initiator devices. Similarly, a switch permits multiple target devices to be connected to initiator devices, but may further able to segment the target devices and the initiator devices among different zone groups.